Nameless
by Spooke125
Summary: What if I told you of a tale of one who was never meant to be. One who came out of a white void. The Nameless One. As a dimension slowly dies he comes out of the white void named 'Ragnarok' and is nursed back to health by a CPU who promises that when the dimension dies, she will save him.
1. End of a Dimension

**Ah, hello everyone Bropower125 here.**

 **I really wanna send a dark and dreary mood here to start off with. Don't think too much of it though it's mainly just that I really wanna make this just right and to do so I need it really sad feeling so if you can try and play some sad music while reading this first bit. If I remember to I'll let you guys know when to stop with the sad stuff but it might not be for a few chapters, just know that the Zero Dimension is when to stop. Kay.**

 **-X-**

This all starts in another dimension. Not the Super Dimension. Not the Hyperdimension. Not the Ultra Dimension or the Zero Dimension or even the Heart Dimension.

Rather this dimension is on the brink of death. With faith in its CPU's running low three of them have faded from existence and all that is left in their stead is a blank void.

Pure white space. As if to say that they never even existed. Everyone knows they did but the entire dimension won't acknowledge it. Just a pure white void. Walking into it is suicide in and of itself however it slowly encroaches on the last existing nation as its own shares begin to run into a decrepit state.

The CPU of a black and white nation, Odytune. This dimensions Planeptune. The CPU is named Agna, or White Heart.

However, what no one expected was for someone to come out of the void. A body had just catapulted outside of the white void which people had started to call 'Ragnarok'.

The reason for calling it Ragnarok was because it meant the end. The end of life itself. The CPU had taken in the boy who had catapulted out of Ragnarok and had nursed him back to health.

In time she had found herself captivated by him. The boy who was never meant to be. He meant so much to her that she had vowed to him.

"Before I disappear with the rest of the world, I want you to know. I'll save you." The CPU had told the boy.

He didn't know how much he had meant to her. He was her last hope in a way. It was thanks to him that Ragnarok had slowed down enough for her to gather just enough shares to send him to another dimension. Somewhere where he could live, rather than fade away with everyone else.

When the boy had come out of the void he had been beaten to a bloody pulp and almost looked like he was fading from existence himself but somehow he had managed to beat the ethereal glow that had covered his body.

With due time both of them started to fall in love. However, before anything could come from the two, the world began to fade away.

And just like the CPU had promised, she sent him to another world.

Hopefully, a better place…

-X-

Cut the sad shit here, it should slowly be a little more cheery…

-X-

 _Somewhere in the Zero Dimension…_

A teen that appeared to be no more than the age of 17 appeared out of nowhere. His skin was extremely pale from what appeared to be a lack of nutrition. If one could see his eyes since they were closed they would have seen an oddly dark grey eye color. His hair was a pure white and lightly cascaded before stopping at his shoulders. He wore a white blazer with a black top underneath. His pants were grey and his shoes a black. Everything on him in a way had lost its color. This was the boy from a dead world. The Nameless One. Was he chosen for anything? No, but he was never meant to be in the first place. He was for all intensive purposes. An anomaly.

Around a month before the Nep Duo appear in the Zero Dimension…

As Uzume does her best to evacuate the monsters that had become friendly and needed help to avoid the Dark CPU she spots said nameless boy and picks him up. She had thought there were no more humans. She had never found any before, but this was different. For all she knew this was a blessing from a divine being. If only she knew how right she truly was.

-X-

 _Uzume's Temporary Base, 20 Days before the Zero Dimension Incident._

The dark CPU hadn't shown up for a while which had given Uzume the time to nurse this nameless boy back to health.

She had fed him and everything. Cleaned him even. Even if it had embarrassed her she had done so out of care. She had found the boy and rescued him. It would only make sense to nurse him back to health.

Maybe with his help she might be able to defeat the Dark CPU for good. She could only hope as it was right now though.

Slowly she heard the boy make noise. It would seem he was waking. It was a good sign.

She quickly made sure everything looked as good as she could possible make it before he woke up.

-X-

As the boy finally woke and took a look at his surrounding he saw a divine looking crimson haired girl wearing a white dress shirt which had been mostly undone to hang on her body but leave the middle parted which allowed him to see the black suspenders holding up her white-tinged brown skirt.

However this allowed him to notice something he felt he had lacked before, Color.

For whatever reason color felt so foreign to him. Like he had never seen it before.

"Oh! Your awake!" The sanguine haired girl exclaimed as she saw him moving. She quickly got close to him and checked him over while he laid on an old cot. The building he was in was all rusty and looked like it was built out of decaying metal. There were bits and pieces of said room that were just barely hanging on and looked like they might fall off at any moment.

"You're okay right? Nothing hurts, does it?" The red haired girl asked with concern clear as day in her voice.

The boy simple nodded in response, not another word was said before the girl gave him something he had never had before. A name…

"Do you have a name? If you don't can I call you Vox?" The girl said almost squealing which seemed so out of character for her at the moment since before she had acted all cool.

The boy managed to say, "I guess" as his body made a raspy sound while he spoke belaying the fact he hadn't had water in a while.

"You need water don't you? I'll get you some!" The girl said before running off somewhere and quickly returning with a small bowl with water inside.

This girl didn't even know him. Yet she had done so much for him already. She had given him a name and even nursed him back to health.

"Where am I?" Vox managed to say while slowly sitting up and noticing his clothes were quite dirty.

"The remains of a nameless nation. I don't remember anything about it though." The blood red haired girl responded sounding upset.

"Well, I guess were in the same boat. I don't remember anything. Not even where I'm from…" The boy trailed off before speaking up, "So, what's your name, I didn't really have one so I'll go with Vox for now." Vox looked at his caretaker giving her a curious glance while awaiting a response.

"The name's Uzume, and don't wear it out!" Uzume told Vox while doing the coolest pose she could come up with.

As Vox noticed Uzume was messing around with something on her arm he moved closer to her to get a closer look.

"Oh, I'm just making a call, nothing to worry about." Uzume spared him a glance as she somehow managed to get in contact with Umio, a fish man, even though he didn't have any form of wireless communication.

"So I assume the boy woke then?" A manly voice sounded through the speaker on her wrist-watch.

"Yeah, he did. I guess I'm really lucky. Huh?" Uzume seemed honestly surprised at the fact Vox had woken. Almost like he had been as good as dead.

"How long was I out?" Vox asked out of nowhere. He had this curious tone to his voice that Uzume almost found cute.

"Around eight days, why do you ask?" Uzume asked as she looked at the curious teen in front of her.

"No reason." Vox replied to her seemingly content with her answer.

 **-X-**

 **Well, I hope you like the beginning to this. I really wanted to give it a dark dreary feeling.**

 **I got a bit of my inspiration for this from another fanfic named Heartbreak. Nothing is really pulled from it. I just got the idea while reading it.**

 **I hope this can help you guys pass some time, even if it wasn't that long. I'll try to get the next chapters to be longer but no guarantees. I was really immersed while writing this so it's why I even got this as long as I did.**


	2. Zer0

**Hey, everyone Bropower125 here, I'm going to get straight into the reviews.**

 **So without further ado let's make fun of Keemstar,**

 **LET'S GET RIGHT INTO DA NOOSE**

Kite Lanford: Vox the Nameless One... why do I have a feeling you're making a reference to Planescape Torment the way his name and title went... actually, can't be Torment without a snarky living object... what do you make of it?

Otherwise, the atmosphere is very very suited...

 **Honestly… No clue what Planescape Torment is? Honestly my character is more of a reference to the Magnavox Odyssey, but to each their own I guess. Honestly any references to Planescape are unintentional as I've never played the game.**

 **-X-**

 **Sadly that is our only review for now, the next thing that gets updated should be MegaDiNEP, then after I may or may not update The Switch since the person who I did the challenge for said they wanted to see more. However updating 'The Switch' is at the back of my mind and is less likely to be done.**

 **Also, any and all criticism is welcome. Even if you're just flaming it's fine by me. By listening to you guys I learn more but at the same time I'm not going to specifically ask for a review either, just know that your thoughts are welcome guest or not.**

 **OH BY THE WAY SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED MEGADIMENSION AND YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO HEAD BACK AS WE ARE REALLY HEADING INTO SPOILER TERRITORY HERE AND I CAN ONLY HOLD SO MUCH BACK. Mind you my plot is different since I'm not just going to put a new character in and make the same plot with an extra character (since that's boring) so not everything should be spoilery.**

 **-X-**

 _14 Days or 2 weeks before the Zero Dimension Incident…_

"Shit. That Dark CPU is back!" Uzume shouts, clearly upset at the return of the destroyer of her world. She had vowed a long time ago to protect her monster friends from the foul beast and she would do just that. With a fire in her eyes she heads towards where the beast is.

Vox curiously followed behind her, she had told him to stay behind but who was he to sit around and follow orders? Let's put it this way, he isn't one. He can hardly sit still for a few minutes as it is.

As Vox slowly trailed behind the crimson haired girl in an attempt to see just exactly what it is she's fighting he gets caught by a few monsters, and as you guessed it, these aren't exactly the friendly variety of monsters that Uzume wants to protect.

"Damn. What now?" Vox tries to be as quiet as he can since getting caught by Uzume would be quite a shit move at this moment. So instead he just decided to punch the shit out of the mechanical monsters that have confronted him, real smart if you have a peanut for a brain but I the author digress.

"Kuh" Vox grunts as he merely just hurts himself by punching the mechanical monstrosity. So rather than risk his chances he just books it until he loses the monsters.

-X-

"Great, so now I've not only lost the monsters but my only ticket around this nightmare. Also, why the hell am I talking to myself?" Vox begins to have an existential crisis as he wonders if talking to oneself is sane or not.

However, before Vox can lament much more he notices giant off in the distance.

"Is that what Uzume was talking about? That thing is huge; no one person could take that thing on by themselves, not even two. You'd need an army just to but a small scratch in that things armor." Vox scans the beast for any weakness from afar but has no luck.

While looking at Dark Purple the one other thing that Vox manages to notice is the building he had found himself in originally. Which of course meant he now knew how to get back, only thing is, how?

He had just barely gotten to where he was unscathed so it would be a miracle to make it back the same, however he needed to or Uzume would get suspicious.

"Well, I guess hope is as good as anything. Right?" Vox asks himself, feeling odd when he hears _'hope'._

-X-

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Why did I think this was a good idea again?" Vox shouts as he runs inside of the destroyed building.

As he closes the door of the decrepit building behind him he comes face to face with Uzume.

"Shit. I'm just going to excuse myself." Vox says as he re-opens the door and prepares to leave.

"Get back in here it's dangerous out there!" Uzume shouts at him, she didn't really look as upset as she was more worried that he had gotten hurt. "You okay?" Uzume asks Vox while checking him over for any injuries.

As soon as Uzume had verified that Vox had no injuries she pulled him in and closed the door on the safe house.

"Please, don't do that again, that was reckless for someone who is not only unarmed but also an inexperienced fighter. At least promise next time you try to leave this place to come with me rather than go on your own." The concern in Uzume's voice was as clear as day for Vox who looked Uzume right in the eyes as she spoke to him.

"Okay, and also shouldn't I at least get a weapon then? I wouldn't want to be a hassle since protecting someone while fighting is difficult." Vox replies somewhat emotionless. However, he wasn't entirely emotionless, rather the concern in Uzume's voice had brought something back to him that he couldn't quite put his thumb on.

" _Don't be so reckless."_

A voice sounded out of nowhere.

"Wha-" Vox looked around for the origin of the voice, "Did you hear anything?" Vox asks Uzume.

"No. Why?" Uzume looks at Vox with a look of uncertainty, was the kid going crazy?

"Must have been nothing. Ignore what I said, I must be hearing things." Vox waved it off, however he knew what he heard, it felt so warm, like he should be with it, but he doesn't know why.

-X-

 _Minutes before the Zero Dimension Incident…_

"Umio, what's the ETA on the EVAC?" Uzume shouts into her visual radio while she waits for a response.

"We're about halfway done, give us a few more minutes." The fish man responds through whatever sorcery it is that he uses to reply. "How is the other doing?" Umio asks with curiosity in his strangely deep fish-man voice.

"Vox is doing fine, just evacuate everyone, okay." Uzume get's Umio back on track before hanging up.

Near where Uzume was, Vox was taking on some of the weaker monsters with a pair of brass knuckles. The brass knuckles themselves were colored white however attached to them were a pair of black gloves which prevented the knuckles from hurting the wearer.

They were also coincidentally quite useful for taking on all of the robotic enemies that lived in this destroyed world known as the zero dimension.

They also allowed for the user to do a gravitational flux jump or in layman's terms, a double jump. This allowed for Vox to get at the higher more sensitive spots of the large robots and defeat them.

-X-

Off in the distance a pair of lilac haired sisters found themselves in the zero dimension and soon after taking on the 'tutorial boss' they started making their way through 'ruined planeptune'.

Eventually the lilac sisters came across the two 'freedom fighters' and rushed towards them as they saw the swarm of monsters.

"Listen! If you two girls are here to help than you better know how to fight!" Uzume shouted at the girls without really looking at them. She had enough evidence now as it was to believe there were other humans in the destroyed world when she saw Vox.

"Okee-doke!" The shorter purple sister responded as she pulled out her katana while her taller younger sister pulled out a beam sword and started to get to work on finishing the monsters off.

"I'll try my best!" The taller sister said nervously as she finished off one of the robotic monsters. As it died and all the parts fell to the ground she looked on in awe before another monster tried to attack her and she blocked it, beginning to fight it off before she went back to the pile, only to repeat the process of getting bothered while trying to scavenge for robot parts.

 **-X-**

 **Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to end this chapter off, and to my surprise it is actually of decent length again. A little bit shorter but still similar so all is good in my books!**


End file.
